


something soft and sweet

by the_crownless_queen



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [10]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Nebulous Timeline, SapphicSeptember, post show, these two are together and happy and you can fight me on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crownless_queen/pseuds/the_crownless_queen
Summary: Please, she wished, please let me keep this for as long as we both live.





	something soft and sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sapphic September, Day 10: "Make a wish."  
> Find us on tumblr: #sapphicseptember or #sapphicseptember2018

“Make a wish.”

Angie had to bite back a shiver as Peggy’s voice tickled against her ear. “Is this really necessary, Peg?” she asked, pouting as she tried to peek through the hands over her eyes.

“Of course it is,” Peggy replied, and Angie stifled a giggle at how she could just hear the eyeroll in her lover’s voice. “You just got your first big role, Angie, we need to celebrate!”

Angie pouted harder, fluttering her eyelashes in a way that she knew tickled, even as her heart swelled at the reminder. “Is all this secrecy really necessary, though?

Peggy laughed softly. “It’s a _surprise,_ Angie, of course the secrecy is necessary.”

Angie still rather doubted that, but well, she liked surprises, and it seemed to make Peggy happy. With her mysterious job — that Angie knew absolutely nothing about, of course — it seemed to Angie like Peggy needed more things to be happy about.

“Alright, alright, lead the way then. It better not be far, though, because you know how clumsy I can be.”

It was only partially a lie — Angie wasn’t clumsy by nature, but between keeping her eyes closed and Peggy’s breath tickling against her neck, she was having a hard time focusing.

“Don’t worry,” Peggy replied, laughter in her tone, “we’re just going to the living-room.”

Their apartment wasn’t big, though Peggy routinely insisted that they could afford bigger — well, that _she_ could afford for them to leave somewhere bigger, which was why Angie had always refused. The apartment had two bedrooms, one small kitchen and an even smaller bathroom, but the living-room was big enough to host anyone they’d need to, and that was what mattered in the end.

A thought struck her, though, and Angie froze. “Wait, you didn’t _cook_ , did you? English, tell me that’s not my surprise.”

When Peggy just laughed, Angie felt her heart start to beat faster. “English,” she repeated, “tell me you didn’t cook.”

Peggy must have felt her panic, because she finally replied, “Come on, I’m really not that bad.”

“My stomach begs to differ,” Angie muttered, but that was uncharitable of her. Peggy’s skills in the kitchen weren’t anything extraordinary, but she could usually manage something edible — when she didn’t get distracted by whatever case her mind was stuck on.

“Well, your stomach had nothing to fear this time — I ordered in.” Angie didn’t have to be able to see to know that Peggy grimaced. “I would have cooked, but I didn’t have the time.”

Angie shook her head and leaned back until she could lay her lips against Peggy’s wrist. She pressed a soft kiss on the skin there, then a second, because she could. “Thanks. I know you’re busy, and this means a lot. You don’t have to cook for me to know that you love me. Or for you to know that I love you.” She smiled.

It only took them a few more steps to reach the living-room, and Angie inhaled deeply the warm spicy smell of the food Peggy had gotten.

Italian, if she wasn’t mistaken, and knowing Peggy, it would be her favorite.

“Can I open my eyes now?” she asked, still smiling, as they came to a stop.

Peggy hummed but didn’t take her hands off her eyes. “I don’t know… Have you made your wish yet?”

Angie huffed. “No.”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

“Isn’t that supposed to come with dessert, or something?” Angie complained.

She feels Peggy shrug behind her. “It can, if you want. I just think it’d be nicer if you did it now.”

“And then you’ll let me open my eyes?”

Peggy laughed. “And then I’ll let you open your eyes,” she confirmed.

Once again, Angie huffed. “Alright then. Just… give me a moment.”

“Of course.”

_Make a wish_. It sounded so simple when Peggy said it like that, but what should Angie wish for? They were celebrating her finally fulfilling her dream, and she already had the most incredible woman in her life, standing by her side — literally.

There was nothing she could wish for that she didn’t already have — and then, just like that, she knew wanted.

_Please,_ she wished, _please let me keep this for as long as we both live_.

“It’s done,” Angie said, and when Peggy let her hands fall from her face, Angie turned around and closed the small amount of space between them.

“Thank you,” she repeated against Peggy’s lips. “Thank you,” she said, and she wasn’t speaking just about the food and the surprise, which she would soon praise.

She meant for everything, and then, in that instant, she knew that Peggy understood.


End file.
